


На поводке

by Riakon



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Incest, M/M, Out of Character, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sibling Incest, Soulmates, Twincest, Twins
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: — Данте... — шипит Верг, скрещивая ноги у него на пояснице, и получает в ответ усмешку.Всего-то и нужно — уткнуться холодным носом в доверчиво подставленную шею, и, потеревшись колкой щетиной об одну из наиболее чувствительных, а потому всегда закрытых частей тела брата, приказать:— Громче.





	На поводке

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: Zmea - вы меня не знаете и я вас не знаю, но ваш арт накурил меня, зажёг моё сердечко и стал той самой причиной, по которой я вообще решила ступить на этот фандом, так что это вам) Заранее, извините)  
> https://twitter.com/zmea_art/status/1114840099102056448

У обычных людей всегда столько проблем с тем, чтобы найти своего человека. Огромное количество человеческих клубов и сообществ по поиску, множество сайтов и целая интернет-культура, организованная для единственной цели — чтобы людская раса перестала «играть в вымирание» после того, как первые отголоски будущего Ада на земле дали о себе знать, связывая людей навсегда.

Связь между соулмейтами весьма болезненна и беспощадна, но люди слишком любят романтизировать любую херню, так что проклятие, пришедшее из Ада, быстро стало популярной темой для любовных мелодрам.

Как будто чувству, как тебя тащит через города и страны в единственную точку мира, вообще можно придать романтизма. Впрочем, если люди даже наручники исхитряются сделать пушистыми, то и с поводком такое тоже вполне может сработать, тут он согласен.

Данте никогда не испытывал метаний, свойственных людям в поиске того, с кем связала его эта херня. Если закрыть глаза и подумать хорошенько, то он всегда знал в чём его проблема. В чём проблема его и Верга. И он с радостью поразмыслит об этом как-нибудь потом. 

Не тогда, когда в воздухе вокруг запах остывающей крови, разлагающихся мозгов и останков какой-то, встреченной по пути сюда братом, твари будет мешаться с мягким и привычным ароматом Верга, настойчиво ползущим в ноздри и заполняющим лёгкие.

— Данте... — шипит Верг, скрещивая ноги у него на пояснице, и получает в ответ усмешку. 

Всего-то и нужно — уткнуться холодным носом в доверчиво подставленную шею, и, потеревшись колкой щетиной об одну из наиболее чувствительных, а потому всегда закрытых частей тела брата, приказать:

— Громче.

Зеркальная насмешка заставляет внутри всё поджаться, от души и от самых яиц, ведь это его долбанный брат. Близнец, который точная копия его самого от непослушных прядей, что брат не иначе как магией заставляет укладываться в симпатичную причёску, до родинки на пояснице. 

И всё-таки тот, кто сказал, что трахать близнеца — это как заниматься самоудовлетворением — долбанный кретин, потому что Верг стискивает его член у себя внутри жестко, крепко, так, что ещё совсем не понятно кто кого ебёт, и фыркает:

— Старайся... лучше...

Связь, протянутая между их душами — или что у детей демона вообще вместо этого? — звенит от напряжения, когда Данте усиливает толчки. 

О, он постарается. 

Он постарается так, чтобы этот хриплый голос только и мог умоляюще стонать его имя, а обладатель оного — сжимать его бёдра своими ногами, вынуждая двигаться быстрее и жёстче. 

Он постарается так, чтобы у Вергилия не хватило никаких сил свалить от него, как он это стабильно делает раз в три месяца. Тогда, когда жизнь без своего, предназначенного судьбой существа затягивается удавкой на шее, заставляя переставлять ноги, но идти туда, где можно отыскать соулмэйта.

Их тащит друг к другу как на поводке до границы ровно между ними, и они просто не могут оторваться до тех пор, пока связь не окрепнет в достаточной мере. Настолько, чтобы Данте мог почувствовать тот кайф, который доставляет его брату собственный член, двигающийся в тесном и узком проходе.

Нормальные человеческие существа вообще не могут себе представить каково это — жить порознь с соулмейтом. Не разделять его принципов, не понимать точку зрения, идти совсем противоположным путём. А у демонов нет такого понятия, так что они двое — ебанутый выкидыш природы, который как всегда доставляет окружающим кучу неудобств. Но ещё больше они их доставляют друг другу.

— Дан... Данте... — бормочет Вергилий едва слышно, и то, какой братишка тихий, только раззадоривает. 

Накрыть его губы собственными и вовлечь в жесткий поцелуй, из которого инициатор выйдет побеждённым — как нехер делать. Они проворачивают такое каждый раз, и не имеет значения кто снизу. Если снизу Данте, впрочем, всё происходит не только гораздо громче, но и медленней.

«Кстати об этом», — хмыкает Данте, чуть кивая и, придерживая брата под бёдра, упирается в липкую стену, на которой остатки чьей-то крови и мозгов. Если бы они могли выбирать, он предпочёл бы кровать в собственном трейлере, а не грязное, провонявшее запахом разложения помещение на границе между миром людей и демонов.

Увы, чтобы такое обсуждать, надо иметь хотя бы какую-то адекватную связь друг с другом, кроме той, что в приказном порядке притащит их обоих в единственное место, где они могут пересечься, чтобы, наконец, два упрямца сумели всё обсудить и наладить.

Но они, конечно, не обсуждают.

Зачем, если вместо этого можно вспомнить о том, что Верг фанатик неторопливого и чувственного секса и сбавить темп? Сделать движения по гладким и горячим мышцам медленнее, поцелуи — мягче. И получить внезапный взгляд полный укора и первый отголосок разочарования по внутренней нити, связующей их чувства.

В глазах Вергилия сомнение в его умственных способностях написано так явно, что Данте лишь остаётся подчиниться младшему, качая головой.

— Что-то не так? — вскидывает он брови, глядя на раскрасневшееся лицо напротив.

Наверное, оно и впрямь такое же, как у него, только он нихрена не уверен в этом, просто потому, что для Данте всё всегда было, есть и будет наоборот. Он видел Верга с самого детства, редко заглядывая в зеркало, так что скорее то, как выглядит он сам — это лицо младшего. Не наоборот. Даже при том, насколько Данте самовлюблённый засранец, а это неизменно так же, как и то что все потроха окатывает жаром, когда брат крепче цепляется за его поясницу и подтягивается самостоятельно контролируя движения.

— Блять, — шипит Данте, прикрывая глаза от того как становится хорошо.

— Если ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул, тогда нагибайся, — говорит ему хриплым голосом, от которого переёбывает полностью и напрочь рассыпаются мозги, Верг, — а если ты собираешься трахать меня, то делай это как следует, братец.

— Твою же мать! — непроизвольный рык Данте заставляет Верга тонко усмехнуться, но это ненадолго.

Данте двигается быстрее, жёстче, вдалбливаясь в принимающего его Вергилия, который закатывает глаза от удовольствия.

Связь крепнет, звенит тем, как близнецу хорошо, как он доволен всем происходящим, и тем, как Данте сумасшедше влюблён в собственного младшего брата, и не в силах сделать с этим восхитительное нихуя. Его разрывает от того, как он скучал, и только сейчас он позволяет себе это прочувствовать. 

Позволяет — потому что с той стороны прилетает такая громадная тоска, что его буквально давит от того, что как бы Данте ни хотел, а остаться с братом и встать на его сторону он не может.

— Глубже! Глубже! — решительно требует Верг, и Данте подбрасывает его, вбивая в опасно хрустящую от их страсти стену. Прошлая — не выдержала, поэтому Данте придерживает брата за ягодицы одной рукой, второй прижимая под поясницу.

Это не секс — это война. И Данте пиздецки хочет, чтобы она кончилась, и, вместе с тем, была бесконечной. Чтобы Верг, задыхающийся, выстанывающий совсем глухо его имя, когда Данте находит ладонью его член и дрочит ему как себе, в том же идеально-правильном ритме, остался. 

Остался после того, как их обоих скрутит спазмом, и от последних сильных толчков, убогая, мерзкая стена на границе миров навсегда примет очертания спины Вергилия. 

И после того, как Данте, медленно целующий его губы и дразнящий их языком, отстранится, наконец, чувствуя как с той стороны едва приоткрывшаяся дверь, выставляющая напоказ душу Верга снова захлопнется.

Остался после того, как опустившись на землю, брат натянет свои штаны с бельём и оправит изодранный на спине до самой кожи пиджак, и усмехнутся, оборачиваясь и укладывая волосы обратно в симпатичную причёску.

— В другой раз оттрахаю так, чтоб стоять не смог, — замечает он лениво, опускаясь на землю и разглядывая то, как брат за каким-то хером застёгивает все долбанные пуговицы у своего пиджака. Те немногие уцелевшие, после того, как они, наконец, встретились.

— В другой раз я буду сверху, — насмешливо кидает Верг в ответ на все невысказанные, но посланные по их связи чувства относительно его ухода.

— Мечтай, — ухмыляется ему вслед Данте, глядя на то, как ровно брат держит активно заживающую после яростного секса спину.

Верг даже не оборачивается, когда показывает ему фак. Граница между миром людей и демонов, истончившаяся настолько, чтобы только те, кто принадлежат обоим из них смогли ею воспользоваться, восстанавливается, оставляя Данте одного.

В воздухе по-прежнему пахнет мозгами и кровью, а ещё сексом, спермой и Вергилием. Данте прикрывает глаза и откидывается на стену, улыбаясь.

За три месяца, что они не увидятся, связь ослабнет настолько, что потребует её закрепить или разрушить. Она приволочёт их, как на привязи, в одно и то же место, и всё повторится.

Как и всегда.

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что ещё есть по этому пейрингу? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
